


At Gun Point (But Kinkier)

by SilverDolphin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruises, Guns, M/M, NSFW Art, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/pseuds/SilverDolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware the tags/warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Gun Point (But Kinkier)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> I hope my take of the kinks and your request is close to what you hoped for this pairing.


End file.
